


Invitation

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Tom invites Rachel into his hotel room for a drink, not willing to say goodbye just yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



> Spoilers for Season two, Episode 13: A More Perfect Union.
> 
> Thank you sunspot for your beta reading services.

Rachel looked lovely in the borrowed dress from the judge’s daughter. Tom couldn’t help admiring her in it, flirting just a little. Rachel rewarded him with a self conscious smile, at odds with the fierce, determined woman he’d come to know over the past year.

Rachel took a small step forward, her eyes never leaving his. Tom felt the edges of the envelope pushed into his hand.

For a moment they stood there staring at each other, both their hands on the envelope Rachel had handed to him. 

Just as Rachel took a breath, Tom found his voice again. 

“Would you like to come in for something to drink?”

The words spilled out of him as Rachel’s fingers withdrew from the envelope. He wasn’t ready to let her go out on her own. Away from the protection of his crew and ship.

Rachel smiled at him.

Tom unlocked his hotel door and ushered her in. He set down his cap and the envelope on the desk, watching as Rachel wandered over to the window. The view was gorgeous, overlooking the river and the Nathan James.

He poured them two glasses of whisky, bringing them over to where she was standing. 

They sipped their drinks, staring out over the river, shimmering under the moonlight. 

The silence between them was comfortable, no need for either of them to talk. It reminded Tom of some nights on the Nathan James when he’d stood watch and Rachel had brought him coffee. Sometimes they’d talked. Other times they’d stared out over the deck and the night sky full of stars.

Except this time it would be a long time before they could do this again. Rachel was off on her own missions and Tom found he was going to miss her dearly.

As much as he was going to miss her, the time apart would give him time to finally deal with Darien’s death and to be a father to his kids again. It was what he needed right now.

A loud banging on the door, startled both of them. 

“Commodore!”

Tex’s shout had Tom rushing towards the door, the edge in the other man’s voice putting Tom on alert. 

Opening the door, he found Tex and Danny there, their faces grim. Tex glanced over Tom’s shoulder and his posture relaxed slightly.

“We found an Immune from Ramsey’s army wandering the floor near the doc’s room. He had a gun on him and her room number in his pocket. He boasted he was going to kill the doc.”

Tom’s blood ran cold. He looked over at Rachel, the sudden knowledge that if he hadn’t invited her in, she could be dead now. 

The expression on Rachel’s face conveyed the same realization.

Tom turned back to Tex. 

“A permanent security detail is to be attached to Doctor Scott at all times, starting now.”

Tex nodded. 

Rachel didn’t say anything. Tom knew it wouldn’t make her happy but she would go along with it. 

He also knew Tex would ensure he was part of Rachel’s detail. He could see it in the other man’s eyes. Tex would keep Rachel alive at all costs.

When she returned, then maybe Tom would be ready to explore what was between them.


End file.
